


The Story of Poe's Hair

by Isrut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boyfriends, Don't care, Fluff, Gen, History, Long Hair, M/M, Poe's time in the republic, hair petting, young!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isrut/pseuds/Isrut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a sleepless night, Poe decides to tell Finn an little known fact about him. About how he use to sport long hair when he first joined up as a pilot for the republic, and how he lost it with a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Poe's Hair

“Did you know I use to have long hair?” Poe said as Finn combed his fingers through the mess of black waves and curls. They were lying in bed, both unable to sleep, even as the world fell silent around them.

 

Finn snorted. “No way. I’m sure Jess would have made jokes about it.” He said, low and chuckling. “Seems impractical.” He offered as a secondary reason while letting his gaze fall to the dark brown waves and then back to browner eyes. Poe shook his head and sat up grinning.

 

“No, really! I did, before I joined the resistance. When I was just a Republic pilot.” Poe said pulling away from Finn and going over to the desk. Finn watched as he dug around to find a holopad. The pilot picked it up and thumbed through the screen before flopping back on the bed. “Here, look.” He said handing it over.

 

Finn looked at the pad, displayed on the screen was a boy, god he had to be, he was so young. Or well, not just young compared to Poe. He looked almost Rey’s age. He was beaming in his jumpsuit, standing in front of a standard x-wing, tight rings of curls cascading down to his shoulders. But those eyes, and that smile were all tell tales for his boyfriend. Poe smirked and leaned back to look at the screen too. “Total babe, right?”

 

“What a kriffing dork.” Finn said over him and gave a laugh. “I can’t believe it.” Poe looked a bit deflated. The pilot loved his hair, especially back then. Poe huffed and tried to take it back from him, but Finn kept it out of reach. “They didn’t try to shear you? Isn’t there a standard in the Republic?”

 

“No, if it doesn’t impede--” Poe grunted and climbed over him “ _Damn it, Finn_.” He said trying to grab it back looking flush and flustered. Finn was doing a bang up job of playing keep away before Poe finally snatched it from him. The older man grumbled about not appreciating a good thing and before he could wander off Finn grabbed his hips and held him in place, straddling his legs. A stubborn silence fell between them. Poe would not look at him, embarrassed he let out that bit about him, Finn placed a kiss to his defiant chin.

 

“What happened? Why’d you cut it off?” Finn said trying to smooth over the reaction his teasing caused. _That._ That is what Poe wanted, was to tell a story not to get harassed. He gave Finn a look before waiting. “Come on, I want to hear it.” Finn encouraged, fingers rubbing at his hips and a smirk tugging at his lips.

 

“Fine.” Poe conceded and settled into sitting more comfortably in front of Finn. He took in a deep breath, showed Finn the picture again and started. “This was me the day I joined the Republic, I was 19….”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

The day Poe joined the Republic was the day he wished his mom was there the most. But hell, he knew more than anyone she’d be proud. Top of his class, can move with ease and shoot with precision, but had the flyboy attitude, which got him in more trouble than not.

 

The one thing that annoyed the generals the most was Poe’s hair. He kept it long, and while there was no code against it, it was almost always a distraction. The girls that worked in the hanger swooned over him, some of the men too. For the most part the feelings on Poe’s hair were either, people loved it, or people hated it because they loved it. He’d sometimes toss it up into a bun when working on his fighter, or braid it back during some missions. He loved it best when he could shake it free from his helmet and strut around the hangar talking to his squad members.

 

(“ _I’m sure it wasn’t that big a deal.” Remarked Finn during the tale, though he was smiling at the thought of it._

 

_“It was, because I’m irresistible.” Poe said flicking Finn’s knee._ )

 

They always played sabacc late nights around crate boxes. They would bet things like daily duties, ration cards, and tokens. Poe’s first night he lost bad, and had to mop the hangar for the next week. The next few games he rode the middle, not losing terribly, but not winning. Soon, he had a winning streak going a mile long. That’s when the bets became higher. They’d started saying they wouldn’t play unless Poe’s hair was on the line. It was a rouse, a joke. No one expected him to lose. And he didn’t.

 

Not until Katy Onos came to play. The boys, being boys, jeered at her. She couldn’t win at playing with the big boys. Bets were placed, Poe’s hair was one of the bets, Katy bet a kiss to the winner, and the guys put in for rations and one aged Corellian Rum.

 

(“ _Let me tell you, you don’t want to play against a girl whose bet is something physical…” Poe said carefully to Finn. Finn nodded enjoying the storytelling at this point._ )

 

The game lasted forever; it was down to Katy and Poe. The last hand. Poe had already come to terms with the idea, and there was no more lying out of this one. He had a terrible last hand and the way Katy had been playing made him sure that he was on the losing end. Poe forfeited, showing his crap hand. Katy kissed him anyway, a consolation prize. Then she happily and quickly collected her winnings while Poe was led off by the guys to the on base barber.

 

( _“I think some girls stole some of my hair.”_

 

_“Liar”_

 

_“No, I swear. Like a memento.” Poe assured. Finn at this point felt like maybe some of the story was smoke, to make it sound grander than a losing bet, but it was cute, he’d humor him longer._ )

 

There was a crowd of squad members, and maybe a general or two, waiting for him when he came out. His hair had been cut short, cropped to the sides and longer on top. His hair lighter with the weight of the length gone, bounced in waves on top of his hair. To the dismay of some, he was still a handsome flyboy, no matter what his hair looked like.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“I swear I heard a ‘Fuck, he’s still hot’ from at least one person.” Poe went on running his fingers through the soft tresses. “But it’s been too much a hassle to grow back out. So I’ve kept it this way.”

 

Finn snorted and leaned forward pulling the pad from Poe’s hands before placing a quick kiss to the corner of his lips. “Good, I like it this way, don’t change it.” His hand pulled on Poe’s to bring him back down to lay with him. Poe sighed, thinking back to his hair, wondering if it would just make him look older with long hair.

 

“Would you still love me with long hair?” Poe asked  softly against Finn’s shoulder.

 

“Of course. You’re still you.” He mused and pressed his nose into his hair and sighed. Maybe now they were tired enough now to sleep. He settled in closer to Finn and Finn’s hands were back in his hair. Damn he loved that.

 

It was quiet and the pilot thought that maybe Finn had fallen asleep before her heard his voice whisper..

 

“I’m totally telling Jess.”

 

There was a smack of a playful fist to Finn’s side and laugh.

 

“I love you.” Finn wheezed with a laugh.

 

“Yeah, I love you too, Buddy.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments and love! 
> 
> Picture was an edit done by me, can be found on my tumblr [here](http://hooksandhearts.tumblr.com/post/141899425412/okay-so-here-is-the-small-cache-of-high-school)


End file.
